Picking Up the Pieces
by Jen11
Summary: What convinces Eli to go back to the hospital to visit Karen at the end of Gardenia??? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the television show Once and Again. (Although I really wish I were!!!)  
  
  
  
Author's Note: This is just going to be one chapter long, cause I can't think of a way to add anything to it! I love the whole Eli/Grace storyline, so that's what this is about! PLEASE REVIEW, I love feedback!!!!!!! This is my first O&A fanfic, so please be nice : )  
  
Picking Up the Pieces  
  
Eli Sammler jerked open the refridgerator and was greeted by a frigid gust of stale air. Grabbing the bottle of orange juice he slammed the door shut, shuddering as a shiver crawled up his spine.  
  
The hazel eyed teenager was about to drink the orangy-yellow liquid straight from the glass bottle, when Grace wandered into the kitchen. Looking away he quickly took a glass from the cupboard and filled it with the citrus beverage.  
  
"Is Jessie here?" he asked, taking a slow sip. Grace shook her head.  
  
"No. She's still at the hospital with your dad." The brunette studied her step-brother warrily. "Are you ok?" she asked, concerned. She could see the worry in his eyes.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" he replied, feigning confusion. But Grace knew him too well.  
  
"Well, your mom is in the hospital after a terrible accident, she's probably in a lot of pain." Grace began to state the obvious.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Eli shut her out, scared that if he spoke up everything would come spilling out. Grace rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's such a typical guy thing." she said, leaning against the counter to calm her racing heart. There was something about Eli's intense gaze that filled her stomach with butterflies.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Shutting off the rest of the world. Pretending that there's nothing wrong when really you're dying inside."  
  
"I am not dying inside." Eli defended himself.  
  
"Fine, then talk to me."  
  
"No." Eli' response startled the dark eyed girl and she snapped to attention.  
  
"Why not?" she questioned as she followed him out the back door towards the garage.  
  
"Are you following me?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
"No, I came out here to do some bird watching." Grace shot back sarcastically. It was Eli's turn to roll his eyes.  
  
"You wanna come inside or something?" he asked suddenly. The teen's change in attitude surprised Grace, but she didn't hesitate.  
  
"Sure." She answered casually, although her stomach was doing flips.  
  
A few minutes later she was sitting on the floor at the foot of Eli's bed, while he sat comfortably on the bed behind her.  
  
There was a thick silence in the room that made Grace fidgit with the laces of her running shoes, hoping that something - anything - would happen to break the tension.  
  
"You're pretty quiet for someone who wanted to talk to me so badly." Eli spoke up from behind her. Grace sighed with relief as the tension began to seep from her muscles. Eli, however, shifted uncomfortably, knowing what was to come.  
  
"Why are humans like that? I mean, shutting everyone off all the time? Wouldn't it just be easier to be honest?" Grace rambled, wondering whether her step-brother was even listening.  
  
"Maybe we're just scared to get hurt. Afraid that if we open up, everything will just come spilling out, regardless of how hard we try to keep all the baggage locked inside." Eli replied.  
  
"Is that how you feel right now?" Grace prompted, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Nothing gets by you." Eli replied in a quiet yet sarcastic tone, trying to mask his uncertainty. If he spoke up, would he regret it? There was only one way to find out. He paused a bit longer, gathering all the courage he had in him. "I just sort of feel like all of this is my fault."  
  
"You mean the accident?" Grace asked. Eli could only muster a small nod. "Eli, there's no way this could be your fault. I mean, you weren't driving the car or anything, right?"  
  
"Not the accident itself, but everything leading up to it." Eli looked down at the girl that was sitting in front of him. Sometimes it was hard to believe that she was now related to him. "Maybe if I had told my mom about losing my job then none of this would have happened."  
  
"Eli, it's not your fault that your mom is, or was, depressed. You losing your job might have pushed her a little closer to the edge, but she was depressed long before you told her."  
  
The two were silent for a second, and grace hoisted herself up to sit on the bed next to him. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, Grace knew that she had to be there for Eli. She had to push her feelings aside, and help him through.  
  
"She hates me." he said quietly, his honesty startling Grace.  
  
"Eli, you're her son, and she loves you."  
  
"You didn't hear what she said to me, Grace. She doesn't want me anywhere near her."  
  
"Maybe she didn't before, but now she NEEDS you, Eli. She's hurting, and she's lost. You and Jessie are all she has."  
  
"I don't know, I mean, she seemed pretty upset. The way she yelled at me...I've never seen her like that before." his voice was quiet, as he looked to Grace for guidance.  
  
"Trust me, Eli. She needs you there more than anything." Grace said confidently.  
  
The hazel eyed teenager loked at the girl sitting in front of him. She looked so confident, so sure of herself. Looking in her eyes for a few seconds, he knew she was right. Standing, Eli looked down at Grace for a few seconds longer.  
  
"Thank you," he said quietly, a small smile forming at the edges of his lips. Slowly he bent down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
  
"Your welcome." Grace smiled. "Now go! Your mom needs you," she said with a little laugh. Quickly Eli grabbed his coat and made his way towards the door.  
  
"Will you be here when I get back?" Eli asked hpoefully.  
  
"Whenever you need me." Grace replied, smiling.  
  
And with that Eli was out the door, heading back to the hospital. His mother needed him; he was sure of that now. Once he got to the large brick building, he knew where to go. Following the arrows on the walls, Eli made his way to his mom's room. He stood by he door for a few seconds, afraid. Grace's word echoed in his head. "Eli, you're her son, and she loves you." Taking a deep breath he stepped into the room, hoping with all the energy he had left, that Grace had been right. 


End file.
